Fireworks Wasn't Meant to Last Forever
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: A brother to a sister. Is that how I always thought when I protected her, or when I was at her side? Or was it something more, beyond the wall of blood-relation we share, crossing the line that I never thought could exist between us? NejiHina fluff


_

* * *

_

_~Fireworks Wasn't Meant to Last Forever~_

_Neji Hyuuga's point of view,_

_written by: Arienna_

* * *

This is my first time seeing fireworks live. Seeing it on-scene with our own eyes really gives a different impact. I still could feel the warmth and fascination sensation it gave me, and how much I want that moment to be frozen.

The person beside me added some other things to the mixture of my sensation. It was great seeing it with her, and I was grateful she had asked me to come here with her. She has always been nice to me, even when I treated her like trash, like what I did to her a few years back. That kindness was her ultimate weakness, as ninjas doesn't need to have mercy towards their enemy--that was I thought.

But she has proven me wrong, because I would not become reconciled with the people of the Main Family--or with herself--so easily if it wasn't for her goodnatured demeanor.

And to think that I have once hated her and think of her as a parasite to the Hyuuga family... I must have been really high and was really blinded by my own anger. Thank God the person was Hinata. And because of that, I have come to view her with greater respect, and develops a budding feelings of wanting to protect her. Not only because of my own duty as the branch family, but also because I _wanted_ to protect her from all of the things that could harm her. I don't wish to see her cry or suffering. I wish I could do something that would easen up her day, even if it was only trivial things. To repay her for wrapping me with her warm kindness.

"Neji, it was lovely, isn't it?" Lady Hinata turned to me, showing her bright smile, to see if I felt the same way as she did when the fireworks came up.

"I wish it could last longer," I replied with a grunt.

Lady Hinata then stared at me for a brief second, and she circled her arm around mine.

An action which led my heart to beat like a raging madman.

Questions quickly filled my thoughts, because I have never thought that the shy Hinata would have had the urge to do this to someone not from the same gender--and to someone who is older than she is. Not daring to say anything, I took a glance to see her face and found out that she must have used all of the courage she has, because her face was totally red, like a boiled crab. But that's not answering my questions, because all it did was to rush all of my blood straight to my face.

"Fireworks wasn't meant to last forever," she said, looking away.

This is... weird. Being here with her, so closely wrapped to me, was the oddest feelings I've ever had.

Illogical. Just by her binding her arm with mine, couldn't possibly made all of the heat from my body to rose up on my face. My heart couldn't possibly have gone malfunctioning, because it beats faster and faster when she approaches me. My head fills nothing except her, and everything seemed less important.

From the knowledge I gathered, you can't possibly feel these kinds of feelings if you don't have a special affection towards the person who gave you the sensation.

But that is so wrong! I don't have any special affection towards Lady Hinata! Maybe I want to protect her and brightens her day a little, so what? I bet that's the same way brothers feels about their little sisters. I mean, this is _Lady Hinata_ and _I_, we're talking about. The chances of me falling for her is somewhat... out of the place.

"L-Lady Hinata..." I stole a look at her. She was still blushing furiously.

"It wasn't meant to last forever... so please, let me savor this moment..."

And the next thing I knew, she rest her head on my shoulder.

Someone, kill me, please!

"Am I annoying you right now?"

Definitely not annoying me. But you are confusing me with your actions, Lady Hinata. I don't understand why this could made me so content, so throbbing...

"N-no-no, not at all!"

I just realized that with the way I said it, it seems stupider than it should. Sounded like I was trying to take advantages of her with this situation.

"I-I mean," I tried to correct it, but no words came to mind. After a brief silence, I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Y-you're not one to apologize!" she suddenly let go of my arm, panic was written all over her face. "I shouldn't have done that! I must be confusing you! I'm terribly sorry!" she bowed earnestly and she kept apologizing non-stop.

I already said it was okay, but she couldn't seem to accept that fact. On our way home, she kept her distance from me and refuses to come in contact with me in any kind.

Somehow, the brief moment where the fireworks commenced came up to me again, and I remembered the shred feelings of sadness I felt when it was over; how I wished it could last longer.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, as cheesy at it may have been, I have to write this down(the story). I was trying to write an innocent-themed story, because that's what I constantly felt for these last days. Then, NejiHina came to my mind--I always like these two's innocent personality. Hehee...

Aside from the cheesiness of all factor you spotted, encourage criticism(sp?) are welcome!

* * *


End file.
